The present invention relates generally to reducing open cavity acoustic resonance, and more particularly to an apparatus for oscillating an aircraft spoiler to reduce acoustic resonance within an open weapons bay of an aircraft in flight.
As is well known in the art, depending on configuration and application, military aircraft will sometimes carry weapons to be discharged during flight within one or more cavities, commonly known as weapons bays. The weapons bays usually include a pair of doors, which are opened only when release of the weapon stores is anticipated. During the remainder of the aircraft flight, the weapons bay doors are closed, presenting a smooth surface to enhance aerodynamic performance as well as other characteristics, such as stealthiness, for example.
When the weapons bay doors are opened in flight, a thin region called a shear layer is created wherein the airflow abruptly transitions from a low speed flow inside the cavity to a high speed flow outside the cavity. This shear layer is characterized by instability which causes the shear layer to form tight, circular rotating pockets of flow commonly referred to as vortices. These vortices impinge on the rear wall of the cavity causing high levels of resonance and high acoustic levels inside the weapons bay. This acoustic resonance can be strong enough to damage the aircraft or its systems, and, therefore, is quite undesirable.
Attempts have been made in the past to reduce acoustic resonance occurring within an open aircraft weapons bay. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,981 to McGrath et al. describes a system incorporating a cylindrical member disposed on the surface of the aircraft near the leading edge of the cavity. The cylindrical member is projected into the airflow of aircraft in flight to create vortices to reduce acoustic resonance. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,054 to Smith et al. describes an apparatus for acoustic reduction using a series of perturbation pins placed on the surface of the aircraft for generating vortices to disrupt the shear layer, for the purpose of reducing acoustic resonances within an open cavity. While somewhat effective, these prior art systems are not without the need for improvement. For example, these patents describe systems requiring the attachment of structures onto the surface of the aircraft, increasing drag as well as significantly interrupting the desirable smooth aircraft surface. Moreover, their effectiveness decreases dramatically at aircraft speeds up to and exceeding Mach 1.
A system recently described by Parekh, D. E. et al., Innovative Jet Flow Control: Mixing Enhancement Experiments, AIAA Paper No. 96-0308, American Institute of Aeronautics and Astronautics, AIAA, Aerospace Sciences Meeting, 34th, Reno, Nev., Jan. 15-18, 1996, includes vibrating wedges driven by piezoelectric actuators. This system, while providing the proper high frequency range of operation, is unsuited for application to the weapons bay problem because it is incapable of providing sufficient amplitude.
A need exists therefore for an improved aircraft weapons bay acoustic suppression apparatus. Such an apparatus would provide improved acoustic resonance reduction, enhancing aircraft operation as well as contributing to aircraft longevity.